A significant number of people with mental retardation (MR) are overweight, sedentary, physically unfit, and at risk for various serious secondary diseases. Most Americans are aware of the need to participate in regular exercise, but there is a pressing need to involve individuals with MR in a variety of physical activities. This can be accomplished by providing parents and professional caregivers (P/CGs) with the means to effectively, efficiently, and safely implement an exercise program for individuals with MR. This project aims to develop a systematic training program for P/CGs that is low-cost, easy to implement, tailored to individuals with MR's needs, and based on the most recent data-based interventions for promoting physical activity. In Phase I, we produced a 35-minute beginner workout video and a prototype trainer video, which effectively motivated individuals with MR to initiate an exercise program. In Phase II, we will complete the "Ease Into Fitness" curriculum, a video-based instructional program for individuals with MR and exercise partners (P/CGs) that systematically introduces a variety of exercises, lifestyle changes, and activities designed to initiate and maintain physical activity. A randomized controlled study of 100 individuals with MR and their exercise partners will be conducted to evaluate the product. [unreadable] [unreadable]